battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Interactive interface
The is a small remote controlled body that was originally developed by Dr. Russell to provide a means for Alita to interact with Lou Collins, her operator. Sechs began using it in Last Order. Design The original interactive interface was a version of Alita, having a larger head than was proportionate for its size. It was dressed in her TUNED body suit and body armour, later gaining a small cloak. The body could project Alita's voice and although attached to a swivel arm attached to Lou's terminal, was capable of executing some Panzer Kunst moves. It became unresponsive when Alita lost contact with the G.I.B. Elf and Zwölf later found and adapted the body for Sechs by customizing its appearance to mirror Sechs'. It has the same hairstyle, wears Sechs' body suit and body armour, has its right eye covered by a circular patch, and has a claw for a right arm. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' Russell debuted the interactive interface after Alita returned from Alhambra, at which time she also received the mobile unit. Some teasing by Alita using the interface led Lou to manipulate the mobile unit against her to throw her, but the argument was broken up when Gabriel detected some nearby activity involving Koyomi and Sentinel's bandit gang. After Alita joined Koyomi, the merchants they were traveling with encountered some of the Barjack's territorial markers and attempted to reverse, backing up into a sinkhole. Koyomi and Alita, who were riding in a trailer, were pitched in, landing in an underground river. Alita lost contact with the G.I.B and the interactive interface fell silent. After Lou saved Alita from Den with the mobile unit a few days later, she activated a direct connection to the TUNED com-link, revitalizing the interactive interface and powering up Alita. During Alita's fight with AR-2, the beating that she took severed the connection to the interactive interface. This helped galvanize Lou into saving her by threatening AR-2's operator with her gun and eventually shooting the control terminal. After she was turned over to the Medical Inspection Bureau, Lou was judged unfit to remain a citizen of Tiphares and was dropped into the Dust Chamber to be cast out. Here she found the interactive interface, which was lost when the disposal chute opened.Final Fight - Lou is saved by Alita as she falls through the disposal chute. ''Last Order'' .]] In Last Order, the interactive interface was thrown in the trash following the collapse of the G.I.B. It was found by Elf and Zwölf, who converted it into a replacement body for Sechs after his TUNED body was heavily damaged by Alita. They altered its appearance to physically reflect Sechs' customized TUNED body and inserted his brain bio-chip into it, effectively turning it into a cyborg body. Although Sechs was unhappy with the body at first, he believed Alita when told that it was good for practicing fighting giants like Den.Phase 11 - Sechs' debut appearance in the interactive interface. Sechs and Alita later scouted out Ketheres after arriving there with Desty Nova, Elf, Zwölf, and Deckman 100. After Aga Mbadi hacked Elf and Zwölf's bodies, Sechs threw a knife at him, but he was able to hack his body in turn before catching and throwing back the knife and impaling him in the forehead. Sechs was not repaired until after arriving on Leviathan I and Ping Wu met up again with his former partner Martin Tsang, giving Deckman 100 a power source to use. Shortly after, Alita and Sechs saved a runaway Giraud from two of Colonel Payne's men. As a precursor to how he would later deploy the interactive interface, Sechs was perched on Alita's shoulders during this time and for the next few days. After Alita handed Giraud over to the Adminipolice, she learned from Zazie that he was owned by a juvenile infantry school. Queen Limeira decided to buy his platoon in an effort to save him, and Alita, Sechs, and Zazie ventured into the Combat Chamber to head the platoon off. Although they were too late, Alita and Zazie agreed to capture all of the flags planted in the Combat Chamber to halt the fighting for two weeks. After being picked up a Combat TV helicopter and being interviewed by Jack Gerambo before being dropped off at the final flag, Alita had Sechs stay behind to provide commentary on the ensuing fight with the Space Karate Forces who had camped at the flag. When Sechs debuted his first Fizziroy Body seven weeks laterPhase 21 - Toji mentions that the ZOTT is in seven weeks., he retained the interactive interface body, attaching it via a cable to his neck. Normally perched on his shoulder where it mirrors his moods, it is also shown to be capable of drinking.Phase 26 - The interactive interface drinks from a straw while the Space Angels are at the Metageitnion Restaurant. Sechs however would disconnect the interactive interface when in the Space Angels' base and undergoing maintenance. .]] During the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, Sechs used the interactive interface to cut through the mooring straps that Niz used to bind him in Round 1, enabling him to defeat Niz with his Solenoid Quench Gun.Phase 30 - The interactive interface cuts through the straps while Niz is about to launch Sechs into space. After being challenged to a thumb wrestling match by Zekka, Sechs was unable to defeat him, but resorted to having the interactive interface graffiti Desecrator, Zekka's motorcycle, with a permanent marker. Although this enraged Zekka, it earned his respect. Sechs tried this maneuver again during the Finals, when he used the interactive interface to graffiti Zekka's back with a marker after the latter defeated his Sechster Angriff Boost and Implosion Expanded Punch. However Zekka was able to manipulate his body to make the graffiti disappear. References Category:TUNED equipment Category:Alita Category:Sechs Category:Cyborg bodies